


Happy Accident

by PinkQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkQueen/pseuds/PinkQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's prank on Emma backfires when Regina is the one to suffer the consequences- swanqueen ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accident

Everything in Storybrook was finally calm and peaceful. Everybody in town seemed to have forgiven and given Regina a second chance. There were no fearsome enemies. Henry’s two mothers were getting along. Even Regina and Snow had gotten friendly.  
Henry of course was glad for this. But it was like nothing was happening. He’d gotten so used to big adventures and life threatening situations he was.. Well.. Bored. He didn’t wish for anything bad to happen, just a little but of excitement was all he wanted. He looked at his Ma’s hot cocoa and a small smirk came over his mouth. Emma sat back down with Henry after chatting at the counter with Ruby. Henry’s eyes wide with anticipation. He knew it was stupid. He just wanted something to amuse him. And it did. Emma spat out her cocoa out aiming for the floor unfortunately it was Regina who was walking past at the time and the cocoa landed all over her red blouse. The salted chocolate mix spread like wild fire on the silk shirt clinging to the mayors form.  
Regina squealed, her arms raised at each side of her, her mouth agape, her dark hazel orbs glaring holes into the blonde idiot. Who looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, her facial expression was one of shock, fear and embarrassment.

E- “Regina… I’m.. I’m soo so sorry!!!”

Emma turned to face Henry who had started laughing until he saw it was his mother who got the hot liquid spat all over her chest. He looked to Emma with pleading eyes. Emma ignored her son, and grabbed napkins from the table scrambling from her seat trying to pat down the mayors now soaking wet shirt that clung to her torso. She didn’t look to Regina’s face, she couldn’t, it was an accident, but the fact Regina hadn’t said anything yet Emma knew that meant that she was seething. Patting the napkins over Regina’s chest trying to ignore how soft and and round her breasts felt under her palms. Suddenly The sherif felt hands atop her own squeezing them tightly pulling them away from the body she wanted nothing more than to grab.

R- “I’ll send you my dry cleaning bill Miss Swan, get out of my way. I now need to go home and change. Henry. I’ll see you later”

And with that the Queen stormed out of the diner knocking Emma back into her booth. Emma looked over at Henry. He looked nervous. He looked sorry. Emma knew he didn’t intend for his ma to spit up all over his mom, but it had happened. And if Emma was good at anything at all, she was good at getting her own back. She shrugged at the kid.

E- “Well, that’s one nil to you. Although I’m sure it wasn’t as funny as you’d planned huh?”

Henry looked up at Emma. He gave her a half smile.

H- “I just wanted to have some fun. It’s not really my fault you decided to drench my mom and then grope her with napkins”

E- “what?! Henry!!”

H- “what? I’m just saying…”

He gave her a smirk which reminded Emma so much of Regina, yep he was definitely her son. She just shook her head and gathered up the napkins from the floor wiping up the remainder of hot chocolate that actually had made it’s way to the floor.

******************  
It was snowing and the snow was landing, it was about 10 inches thick. Henry was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. He remembered all the years it had snowed and he and Regina would make snow replicas of themselves, and then build snow walls and have a snow fight in the garden. His eyes start to well up. How could he have ever thought she didn’t love him. She was strict at times but the amount of time and effort she put into making sure he always had the best time.. His reminiscence was cut short when he jumped out of his skin as a loud thud smacked his window. He rushed over and seen Emma in the garden all dressed in her snow gear. He rushed downstairs to go outside, seeing his mother in the process. He skidded to a halt. He changed direction running over to her knocking the wind out of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

R- “Henry! Haha, are you okay?”

H- “I love you mom. I really do! I love love love you!”

R- “Henry, I love you more than anything…. Now.. What do you want.. I know a butter up when I see one.. Hmm?”

H- “what? No mom, I just was thinking about our snow days and I just wanted to tell you. Emma’s outside, we’re gonna have a snow fight, do you wanna join?”

R- “oh Henry, it’s meant to snow tomorrow too, we can have one tomorrow, Snow… sorry this could get confusing… Your grandmother, incompetent as always hasn’t allocated or signed off on any budget reports for several important maintenance. Anyway, go have fun. And Henry, hit Emma on the face with a snowball for me please”

Henry chuckled and gave her one more squeeze and a kiss on her cheek before heading out the door. She smiled after him.

E- “what took you so long kid. I was gon-Aaah!!!!… What the Hell? Your meant to wait till we say go!! Geez, right in the face! Henry! Uh.”

H- “well mom told me to. She said ‘hit Emma on the face with a snowball for me please’.. Anyway I was just talking to mom for a bit that’s why I took a bit long”

Emma wiped the snow from her face and rolled her eyes, Henry smiles at her. She returned the smile.

E- “GO!”

******************  
Inside Regina had now typed up and signed off on about half of the massive pile of final notices and taxes, she glanced at the clock, it was twelve o’clock. Henry and Emma had been outside for about three hours, Regina was still in her black silken nightdress and robe. She peeked out the window seeing her son and his mother laughing and running and throwing snowballs left right and centre. She went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate, with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon..of course. She made pancakes with warmed syrup, bacon, sausages. She placed them all on the table alongside the hot chocolate, plates and cutlery. She walked to the door, opening it. The cold air making her body tingle. Henry was right in front of her suddenly ducking down.

E- “No!! Regi….na.. Oh no. Damnit Henry!”

Regina was met with ball of snow to her face knocking her backwards onto the floor of her foyer. Both Emma and Henry rushed over to the dark haired woman who was on the ground. Her robe parted laying on the wooden floor from her waist down. Her nightdress hitched up to her mid thigh. Her face covered in snow. Regina brought her hands to her face and cleared off the white substance. She looked up at her son who was stifling a giggle. And Emma who’s eyes were practically undressing her. Regina realised how exposed she was and quickly but elegantly got to her feet tightening her robe.

R- “touché Miss Swan. I suppose that was payback for earlier. Anyway. Both of you, shoes off, go to the dining room and eat. I’m going to get dressed.”

Regina went to the cabinet whilst her son and his mother took of there snow clad boots. She took two tablets out of a pack and slipped them both into the hot cocoa on the side of the table Emma normally sits. Then she headed upstairs. Regina started getting dressed. It was cold outside, but her house was rather warm and she still had a lot of paperwork to go through. So she opted for a white dress. Whilst pulling up her black stockings her mind reverted back to how she noticed Emma looking at her.. Then back to the way the blond squeezed a little more than she needed to when trying to get the cocoa off her chest.. A smirk played upon her mouth, she wondered how she had managed to be oblivious to the blondes attraction to her. I mean Emma is an attractive woman, she’s definitely an attractive woman and Regina would be lying if she said she hadn’t snuck a few glances here and there at her. But she never thought Emma would have been attracted to her after all she had been with the likes of Baelfire and Hook..

*******************

Walking downstairs to join her son and the Sherif she seen Emma rushing to the downstairs lavatory. Regina smiled knowingly. Henry saw that smile, he had seen it many times before on his mothers face.

H- “moooom…. What did you do?”

R- “Who.. Me?? I have no idea what your talking about dear.. “

H- “mooom… Emma’s been to the toilet four times in the past ten minutes.. You didn’t poison her did you!!!??”

R- “Henry!! No of course not… I just decided it would give me far more pleasure to witness Emma on laxatives than it would for her to pay my dry cleaning bill. That’s all dear.”

H- “mom she’s gonna kill you”

R- “only if she finds out.. Don’t tell her. It only lasts for about four hours anyway..”

H- “mom”

R- “Henry she smacked me in the face with a snowball, and she spat up all over me.. So just be quiet and finish your lunch”

H- “but mom.. She’s”

E- “YOU PUT LAXATIVES IN MY HOT CHOCOLATE?!!!”

R- “Oh”

Henry looked at his moms. Emma was fuming. He couldn’t see Regina’s face but he assumed she had a smile bigger that the Cheshire Cats.

R- “why yes dear I did, sorry about that. But on the bright side that’s us now even”

Emma would have retorted but she had to run to the bathroom again.

**************

Emma’s bowels finally settled back to normal. She was still at Regina’s house as she couldn’t really go anywhere without having to.. Well.. Go.. Regina was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She had finished her paperwork about an hour previous.  
Emma and Henry were just watching tv and chatting. Emma now feeling back to herself wondered into the kitchen with her mind on either strangling the woman …. Or.. You know just letting her eyes caress over her as she works on dinner. *stop it Emma, she’s not interested.. Plus you can’t. Your not even a lesbian.. Well I know there was a few times but.. Still.. It’s your sons mother.. Stop it* her internal scolding was obsolete as when she wondered into the kitchen Regina wasn’t even there.  
Emma heard a noise outside, she looked out the kitchen window an saw Regina gingerly plucking apples from her tree in her dress which hugged her every curve. Emma then had an idea.. There was no way an accidental spitting and an accidental snowball to the face warranted being drugged. She went to the sink and proceeded to fill up a basin with warm water.. I mean she isn’t a monster it is freezing outside. She carried the water filled basin outside and creeps up behind an unsuspecting Regina. She threw half the amount of water over the back of the mayors torso (making sure to avoid her hair because she wasn’t really in the mood for a fireball to be cast her way) and Regina squealed just like she had previously in the diner, Regina dropped her basket of apples and turned around only to have the other half of the water thrust against her front. She stumbled backwards holding onto her apple tree for support. She looked up to a smiling Emma and scowled, she was shocked but at the same time she smirked as she seen Emma’s expression change from smug to lust. The mayors white dress turned practically sheer with the water seeping into it. At first Emma noticed the black lace bra that shawn through Regina’s dress.. Her eyes quickly adjusted to see that the Queen had on a garter belt and suspenders with little panties.. Again all black, which shawn through her white dress clear as day. Emma felt as though her eyes and heart and brain were all going to implode.

R- “Miss Swan!!! What the Hell??! Are you trying to kill me?! It’s freezing outside, I could get pneumonia!”

E- “alright! Alright.. Calm down, I know you were once the ‘Evil’ Queen but I think ‘Drama Queen’ suits you more.”

R- “look dear I really don’t have time to argue here my dress is practically an ice coffin.. And oh.. Oh Gods.. It’s also gone translucent.”

Originally Emma hadn’t anticipated the sheerness her practical joke would create, but boy was she grateful. The Mayor on the other hand.. If looks could kill. The cold air brushed up against her skin, causing the water clad dress to become extremely uncomfortable, she was shivering. It didn’t stop Regina scowling at Emma before storming towards the house, almost running in her heels which had pools of water in them. Emma’s eyes made a beeline for Regina’s backside. She was glad she had managed to soak the front and back of Regina’s dress. The view was fantastic. Although.. She wondered why Regina was wearing such underwear when she was in her house all day.

**************

Upstairs Regina peeled off her soaked dress. As she did so her body adjusted to the warmth that encased her in her bedroom. She took off her black undergarments and put on her black lace nightgown and robe. Out in the hallway Emma was standing fiddling with the zip of her jacket. She was nervous.

R- “Lucky for you dear, I have dinner I to attend to, although I’d much rather spend my time reprimanding and repaying you for your insolence and stupidity. Saved by my lasagna for the last time Miss Swan”

Regina went to walk past Emma in the hall to the stairwell. But Emma took ahold of the Mayors forearm. She pulled her close, turned them both around so Regina was backed against the wall.

E- “why were you wearing that underwear?”

R- “excuse me?! I’m not quite sure I understand your question dear.”

E- “C’mon Regina cut the shit, why were you wearing sexy underwear to sit around the house doing paperwork?”

R- “again I am still unsure of what you mean.. All my underwear consists of a garter belt and suspenders. I only buy matching sets"….

Seeing the look of disappointment combined with lust in the Sherifs eyes, Regina carried on.

R- “Aww.. Not the answer you were hoping for dear? Why don’t you tell me what you wanted me to say? Hmm?”

E- “what.. Oh.. Um.. No.. It was.. Well, it was just I thought.. Well I thought maybe you know.. Maybe it was because I was here?… Like to taunt me or something.. Forget it..”

R- “Dear, I’m not Rumplestiltskin, I don’t have the gift of foresight, I didn’t know you were going to drench me in water today putting my undergarments on display… However…..as it so happens. Right now. Right this very second.. You are here.. And I am here...And at this moment in time I’m not wearing any underwear. None at all. That dear. Is. just. for. you.”

Emma stood there her mind racing, looking dumbfounded as ever. Regina slid past her, brushing against Emma’s bare arm, she could feel Regina’s hardened peak and the soft tissue that surrounded it as she did so.

E- “wait.. Wait wait wait.. what? I mean.. What.. I mean. Where are you going then?”

R- “I told you dear, I have lasagna to cook, you and your imagination have fun now.”

Oh she was good Emma thought, this was Regina’s way of getting Emma back for the bucket of water. This punishment was way worse than the laxatives. And what is worse is Regina knows Emma wants her. And she’s flaunting it over her. I mean so what. Now Emma has to sit by and eat dinner with her son and his underwear free mother. She has to what.. Now just stand by as she sets the table without underwear on.. sit across from them…knowing that she is without underwear.  
This was too much. Emma made her way downstairs, through the living room where Henry sat content playing his video game. Past the dining room where she noticed Regina had already set the table. Then finally into the kitchen to see Regina bending over pulling the lasagna out of the oven. Leaning against the doorframe taking in the view. She was just about to walk behind the woman she has been fantasising and dreaming about..

H- “sorry I was at a really important bit in my game, plus I’m only thirty seconds behind Emma.”

E- “kid, what are you talking about?”

H- “oh, mom said the second you come down, I’ve to stop my game and follow you to the kitchen to help set out the sides on the table.. and drinks”

E- “oh right, ha.. Clever Mommy huh..”

H- “wh-wh-what?”

Henry chuckled and grabbed the salad to take to the table. Regina cast her gaze over to Emma who was looking at her like she wanted to rip off her clothes and take her right then and there.

R- “See something you like dear?”

Emma realised she was staring too late. Regina had already caught her looking. She knew Regina was loving this. Teasing her. Emma’s lust for her growing by the millisecond.

**************

Emma and Henry sitting across from each other as Regina sat Henry’s plate out in front of him first. She then walked around the table her chest bouncing as she did so. In placing Emma’s plate down in front of her she made sure to press her breast into Emma’s face. Regina sat down and the three started eating. The conversation at the table was mainly between Regina and Henry as Emma seemed incapable of stringing a sentence together. This woman was going to be the end of her.

***********

Henry went upstairs to do his homework and tidy his room as ordered by the brunette. This left the two women alone in the sitting room.

R- “cider? Wine? Scotch? Fire Eater?… I assume you want a drink dear? You look like you need one".”

E- “oh.. Uh yeah.”

R- “Miss Swan I’m not a mind reader. Which would you like? Unless that ‘yeah’ was your way of saying you want a mix of all four”

E- “Scotch.. Please… Wait, what the fuck is ‘Fire Eater’?!”

Regina chuckled to herself as she poured a Fire Eater and handed it to the blonde.

R- “try it”

Emma took a sip. It was warm and spicy, it was a cinnamon liquor which warmed her throat.

E- “mmmm, yeah, I’ll have this”

Regina poured herself the same and sat across from the sherif, her legs crossed so her gown could fall at either side displaying them. Emma gulped. This woman. This tormenting, teasing, infuriating, gorgeous woman. Emma eyed her cautiously.

R- “would you like a picture dear? It might last longer.”

With that Emma downed her glass. The fiery liquid burning down her throat. Regina’s eyes widened. She uncrossed her legs awaiting the saviours next move.

R- “Emma. Henry is upstairs.”

E- “well then, I just might have to gag you.”

That had settled it. Emma sprang from the sofa towards Regina who stood up and ran around the back of the chair. Emma’s confused eyes locked on Regina’s equally lust filled orbs, searching for an answer.

R- “Well now, somebody’s keen. Emma dear, I’m a Queen. You have to work to get me on my back. And you’ll never get me the way you want me unless you catch me first”

Regina’s perfect eyebrows rose playfully before she was off running through the hall towards her study. A toothy grin formed on Emma’s face as she chased after the mayor.  
She entered the study only to find it empty, she heard a cackle from the kitchen and ran towards it. Only to hear Regina in a low raspy voice saying ‘too slow dear’ behind her. She turned and saw Regina heading once again for the study. Emma picked out three apples from the fruit bowl in the living room and rolled them towards the study but remained standing just behind the wall that lead to the Kitchen.  
Regina heard rumbling on the floor towards the study, she slipped behind the hidden door of the bookcase once more and made her way to the kitchen through the secret passage.  
Emma heard a door close very lightly. She heard Regina breathing. She heard her approaching. Just as she knew Regina was right in the door frame she leapt out grabbing the Queen by her waist and pulling her in. Regina let out a a surprised ‘oh’. Emma bent down slightly and hauled Regina up so she was now being carried atop Emma’s shoulder. Her ass in the air next to Emma’s face. Regina giggled.

R- “well done Emma, now wha-OUCH!”

Emma brought down her palm directly onto Regina’s perfectly formed and sizeable derrière.

E- “that’s for making me chase you all over your fucking house.”

R- “Gods Emma! That Fire Eater obviously gave you some liquid courage!”

Another smack to her buttock followed. Regina gasping as the mix of pain and pleasure that tingles through her body is making her more and more horny.

E- “that’s for teasing me with your tits”

Another smack.

E- “that’s for the laxatives”

Another 

E- “that’s for the snowball”

And another

E- “and that’s for being the biggest, hottest, fucking annoying asshole I’ve ever met”

And with that Emma sat the mayor down on-top of the kitchen counter spreading her legs with force and standing in between them.

R- “it’s been a while since anyone has spanked me Miss Swan. You seem well practiced”

E- “we all have our talents”

Emma’s hands grabbed at Regina’s hair and back of her head pulling her face down lips crashing into one another, Emma’s tongue licking over Regina’s lips demanding entrance, the brunette was only to happy to provide. The taste of cinnamon on one another’s tongues. Emma untied Regina's robe, the fabric slid of her arms, Regina’s hands reached out and pulled Emma’s face in place, further colliding their lips together, While Emma’s hands started to wonder further south. Grabbing and pinching at Regina’s chest, pulling and teasing her nipples until Regina moaned in Emma’s mouth. Emma broke off the kiss enjoying the audible objection Regina made through her groan which quickly turned into a moan. Emma’s mouth made contact with Regina’s jawline, kissing, biting, sucking and licking her way down the brunettes throat, over her collar bone down to the voluptuous mounds with small, hard, dark pink peaks. Her mouth devouring then pulling on her nipples. One hand still kneading Regina’s breast while the other traced lightly over her inner thigh. Causing Regina to squirm and pull tighter on the blonde hair which she held in her fists.  
Emma’s hand made it’s way under the black silk, feeling the slick wetness that was the mayors dripping cunt. Emma’s brought her mouth back up to claim Regina’s tongue, her eyes open to watch the dark beauty as she rammed three fingers up into her hot, tight, velvety tunnel. The brunette a eyes flashed open, her eyebrows shot up. She wasn’t expecting such an abrupt entrance by the saviours fingers. Emma smiled onto her lips. The smell of cinnamon lingering between them as they panted. Emma pumped her fingers inside with vigour, rubbing at Regina’s clit with her thumb. This time it was Regina who broke up their messy kissing, and flung her head backwards. She was nearly at orgasm. Both their breathing ragged. Emma removed her fingers completely, the arousal dripping from them. Regina’s head shot back to place a confused expression over her features. She watched as Emma licked her fingers and lowered her face.  
Emma kneeling tall on the floor, her eyes mesmerised by the Queens perfectly trimmed pussy, shining and glittering with her delicious juices. Emma’s mouth sucked and nibbled between the folds eating up all the residue wetness from the thorough finger fucking she had just given the dark haired vixen.  
Her tongue making entrance into Regina’s sex. The feeling of the Queens inner temple had Emma’s eyes rolling to the back of her head. Regina moaned out her name several times. She was once again nearing her climax. When the blonde pulled out her tongue, stood up, wiped the slick shine off her face. Seeing Regina's confusion and annoyance Emma stifled a giggle.

E- “You are a Queen Regina. You are my Queen.. But if you want me to give you what your tight little pink pussy is screaming for.. I’m afraid your gonna have to beg me for it.”

Regina eyed the blonde. She wanted nothing more than her mouth to be on her. In her. But a Queen never begs. But right now Emma held all the cards. Regina’s eyes darkened. In short raggedy breath she said:  
R- "Emma.. If you don-*

E- "uh, uh, uuuuh.. Careful Regina, if you give me cheek I might have to put you over my knee"

Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the former mayor.

R- “Emma... Please… Give me release”

E- ” mmm.. That’s not quite begging now is it your majesty.. Why don’t you try again?”

A smug look on her face. Emma wanted to give her queen the ecstasy she so heartily desired. She was half wondering why she even stopped.. When..

R- “Miss Emma Swan, Saviour. I beg you to please finish me off with that delectable tongue of yours. I need you inside of me this instant!"

Emma gave her an evil smile which could almost rival Regina’s. She fell back to her knees and gave Her Royal Highness the tongue lashing they both desired.

-fin-


End file.
